


Soft Hands

by thisflowerrefusestobloom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Build up, Fluff and Angst, Fun times for all, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pan!Kuroo, Romance, Social Awkwardness, characters to be added as story progesses, gay!kenma, smut will be in later chapters but tags there for warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisflowerrefusestobloom/pseuds/thisflowerrefusestobloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo has had a bad few months, with the end of a relationship and bad luck in general. But when that bad luck leads him to Kenma, things start to look up</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad luck brings gifts

**Author's Note:**

> decided to write a longer fic for these two ;3c they really are my favs! chapter length will ncrease as the story progresses. swim practice and school really love to eat my free time though

~~

"Ahh!" Bokuto screeched and placed, well practically threw, the xbox controller on Kuroo's coffee table. "Is the disc still not reading?" Kuroo asked from inside his small kitchen. He guessed since the game had been stored incorrectly. He blames Bokuto for that.

"Nah bro, I think, I think it's busted for sure." Kuroo re-entered the living room with an arm full of snacks and plopped back down on the couch. He scratched his head in frustration. Another thing in his life not going well. "This _totally_ ruins game night bro," Kuroo, again, scratched at his unruly, black hair. "I'll have to stop by the game shop tomorrow and pick up another." Kuroo sighed in disappointment. Bokuto got his things and left, but not before raiding Kuroo's kitchen for an on the road snack.

~~

Kenma cringed at the sound of the store's bell ringing when the door opened. It was the first customer of the day, and really, who would come to buy video games at 9:21am? This was just a reminder to Kenma that this was only the beginning of another long day. Great. Kenma really wanted- well needed- this job so he can afford his videogame addiction, and by working at the game shop, he got great deals! The only downside to the job was unwanted human interaction. Also having to wake up at an ungodly hour of about 7:30am. Really that is the earliest Kenma could handle.

"Hi, welcome to SuperGames." Kenma kept his back to the customer. The scene of his of his boss saying " _Always greet your customers with a smile!_ " replayed in Kenma's mind and he visibly shook with hatred. Kenma also couldn't help the slight eye roll he gave to the shelf he was facing. He finally turned around to the customer to see the tall frame of a devilishly handsome man with sharp and beautiful features. The other's hair absolutely blew kenma's _Legend of Zelda_ socks off. Kenma took a long breath and gulped.

He never appreciated socializing but this customer sure was hot. Most likely, he'll allow this interaction to carry on, he thought. Hey, that wasn't too bad if he gets to look at a beautiful face that makes his suffering mild not major. Now the only problem Kenma faced was having to try to pretend that he was a normal, not socially awkward 20 year old with endearing qualities. Easy enough, Kenma felt a bead of sweat drip from his forehead. He wiped it off and prepared.

~~

The only person Kuroo could see in the store was a small woman in the back, whose back was turned on him. She finally spoke and her voice was a bit raspy, but small. She finally turned around and- _oh_ , that's not a woman. Kuroo blinked a few times to take in the view of the small figure in front of him. Kuroo was really taken with the other's two-toned hairstyle, and fierce, catlike eyes.

The boy visibly shuttered and gulped. "Can I help you?" He muttered, voice slightly cracking. Cute, Kuroo thought, grinning. "Yeah," Kuroo ran his hands through his hair, "I was wondering where you stocked your copies of GTA V?"

The smaller pointed at the wall in the back and said "Right over here." He scurried off to the section and Kuroo got a nice, long view off the workers behind. Kuroo silently whistled to himself. He was really enjoying the fact that coming to the store early before work lead him to the chances of seeing a really cute guy. He really hoped that the boy at least thought Kuroo was hot, that would make his morning even better. Oh shit, Kuroo really hoped he was into guys! What a mess this could turn into otherwise.

~~

Kenma could obviously tell the taller was attracted to him. He could practically feel the eyes on his ass. Well at least he knows he's attracted to men. He could clearly see the flirtatious vibes oozing from him. The tall man scratched the back of his head, possibly a habit, and spoke. "Are you a new employee, I've never seen you around before today." Kenma's fist balled up slightly as he put the receipt in the bag. " I would definitely remember a person like you" The black haired boy grinned widely, Kenma thought it seemed like the other's trademark.

 _Endure the conversation_ , Kenma thought to himself. He's so hot. "A couple months now," Kenma offered. Kenma looked up and noticed his exposed clavicle, which was pierced, he let out a short, sharp breath. _Holy mother of God_...Kenma was no longer regretting his morning for sure. He must of noticed Kenma noticing his exposed skin and raised his hand to the back of his neck, habit confirmed. _Shit, shit, shit_ Kenma was really getting nervous. It was blatantly obvious as well. The other must of noticed because the moment was most definitely over when the customer said, "okay, well I'll hopefully be seeing you around er- Kenma." He noticed his nametag. Kenma felt lightheaded at the sound of his name in the other's attractive voice.

They both waved and Kenma watched as that perfect man exited the store. He sighed in disappointment at his dramatic failed attempt at conversation. He thought probably won't be seeing him around at all.


	2. The Small Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhhhhhhh kuroo sure likes the boy from the game store, hehe

Kuroo couldn't get the thought of the two-toned haired boy's small, endearing frame out of his mind. He is normally extremely smooth and can pick most men and women up with ease, but the smaller boy had totally destroyed his composure. He was devastated that he couldn't do better than he had and figured the boy had probably already forgotten about him. This displeased Kuroo.

When Kuroo returned to his apartment, only few blocks away from the game store, he washed his face and dug around his kitchen. He found some cereal and looked for not expired milk but settled for a bagel and cream cheese. He sat down to watch TV and enjoyed his delicious bagel.

Once he finished his bagel he got up to throw his paper plate in the trash. He noticed the SuperGames bag on his counter and took the game out and stared at it. I wonder what kind of games the boy from the game store plays. Kuroo couldn't help but think about him. He was the highlight of his morning.

Kuroo sat back down on his couch and continued, well tried to continue, to watch his show. He scratched an itch if he had one, he yawned occasionally, he sneezed, he couldn't help but smell his armpits since he hadn't showered after his morning run. Let's face it, he was bored.

He started to lose all interest in the TV. He again found himself thinking of the small boy. Kuroo snaked his hand down towards his pants. He kneaded the outside his crotch, squeezing and huffed. He slowly unzipped his pants and cupped his growing heat. Kuroo moaned like he had been holding it in, fearing he might be caught. Which is very unlikely since he lives alone. What would the boy think and say if he knew Kuroo was doing this?

He realized how loud he usually becomes and reached for remote, turning up the volume on his TV. This was nice, he thought. He hadn't had much inspiration lately after his girlfriend dumped him for some man who was, get this, married. It's been a rough couple of months since his bed has been empty. No extra body heat at night. Kuroo hasn't had a decent time in bed for so long. Kuroo started to grind and squeeze himself harder. Kuroo sucked in a breath as he slowly removed himself from the tight fabric of his restricting boxers.

The feeling of his warm hands on his bare skin clouded his mind with pleasure. He slowly began to move up and down his shaft. Visions of the small boy flashed in his mind. "Oh, Hell," Kuroo's arousal spiked, becoming much harder. He pictured the shy glances the boy gave him, precum seeped from his slit. He was soaked. He used the fluids and lathered his dick with it for a better grip.

He imagined the boy naked and in his bed, begging for his cock. Kuroo's pace quickened. Damn did he want this man. "Ah, oh fuck," Kuroo was now dripping on his pants and the couch, he was quite aroused. He was not going to last long with his quick pace. This was great, Kuroo really felt he could get his mojo back.

He pictured the boy's mouth tight around his dick and felt his warm tongue dipping in and out of his slit and the warm cupped hands on his balls. He imagined eating the other out and playing with his chest. Kuroo's whole body shook as he released into his hand. Success! He actually felt satisfied for once.

"Damn," he whispered still in his aftershock of immense pleasure. He picked up the box of tissues from his coffee table and cleaned himself off. Looks like he can sleep good tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like I said before the length of chapters will increase but for a while they will continue to be short bc of swim and hw and life in general but I will definitely do my best to stay consistent, chapter release dates still not set kind of just posting whenever as of right now. so yeah, comments and kudos fuel me, feel free to give me any constructive criticism, I do enjoy hearing from you !!


	3. Coincidence

 

"Hinata," Kenma said with an annoyed ton. "Do you think you will ever calm down if you continue to eat all that sugar?" Hinata had purchased his fourth candy bar from the stand in the game  store. He came by the store when Kenma's shift started so he didn't have to be alone, although Kenma never minds the solitude.

"Of course not, Kozume!" Hinata had always had enough energy for three extra people and on top of that, he has a massive sugar addiction. Anything that can keep Hinata game ready is everything he lives for, volleyball is a huge passion of his. Kenma used to play in high school but quit after. _This is no good,_ Kenma thought. He didn't feel like baby-sitting his best friend.

"Well, I get off in 10 minutes so let's get something to eat." _Maybe Hinata will calm down after he gets real food in his system._

"Sure, what should we get?" Hinata perked up at the thought of food.

"I'm Kind of craving American Style food." Kenma really wanted a greasy burger. He always craves grease when he's horny, and boy has he been lately.  After seeing that customer a week ago, Kenma has been off the charts with want.  He feels needy and it displeases him.

He got his things together once his coworker arrived, five minutes late and made sure everything was in order.  He bought himself one candy bar for later and left with Hinata for the restaurant.

~~

Hinata had been jumping, bouncing, and even dancing the entire way to the restaurant. Kenma really needed to sit down and eat before he body slammed Hinata to the ground, in hopes he would stop.

"You're being obnoxious," Kenma said blandly. "Oh, Kozume, I'm just excited to see you! It's been a few weeks you know?"

Kenma did you know in fact, he had purposely stopped answering Hinata's calls and texts after Hinata had accidently broken one of Kenma's prized limited addition Wii remote controllers, seriously it was cool. 

Hinata had apologized, of course, and purchased Kenma a new one , but Kenma needed space to mourn his lost love. Eventually, he forgave him.

"I think you need to eat something heavy so you can be less hyper. "He said as Kenma and Hinata entered the restaurant.

"I want a burger!" Hinata said excitedly. "I want one too, thats why we're here. "Kenma deadpanned.

Kenma's sometimes bland demeanor never seemed to cease Hinata's excited one. They perfectly evened each other out, and were good friends.

Once they were seated Hinata began to settle, well only for a few seconds because he began to kick underneath the table and fiddle with the coasters and just overall, act like a child.

"Hinata, can you er-stop?" Kenma was going to reach his tolerance limit.

"Stop what?" Hinata cocked his head to the side like a puppy. It was cute. Kenma's response was to just point at Hinata.  "All of that," Kenma sighed, "please."

"Okay!" Hinata's body completely stilled, in a weird obedience. Their waitress was a short, shy woman who was very friendly. She took their drinks orders and left quickly.

Kenma and Hinata sat there patiently as they waited for their waitress to return with their drinks. Hinata ordered a Shirley Temple and Kenma ordered a coke, they only had Pepsi though, he would have to settle. "Kenma, tell me how you have been, seeing any guys? How's your cat? Have you been seeing any guys?"

"Hinata, you asked that twice..." Kenma knew where this was going.  "Did I?" Hinata nervously scratched the back of his head, reminding him of the customer again who seemed to have that habit. "I'm just curious Kenma, It's been a while right?"

"You're only mentioning this because you're happily dating kageyama and you want to compare your happiness to my...lack of one."  Kenma had always been given these talks from Hinata. _Can't he see that I'm perfectly happy being on my own, sure I get lonely, but I manage..._

"Well, I mean, I haven't been dating, but a really cute guy came into the shop the other week and he totally had the hots for me, and I had the hots for him but he left quickly, and he had piercings on his clavicle that were so hot and I just... _ahhhh_."

Hinata stared at Kenma with the biggest smile and giggled uncontrollably.  "W-what?" Kenma could _feel_ the crimson red he was becoming from embarrassment. _I don't think I said anything funny...did I?_  "Kenma, thats the most I've heard you say in like, well in like a _really_ long time. You must really like the guy!"  Hinata seemed to be so happy for Kenma.  All that Kenma could do in this situation was attempt to hide himself under his hair.

Their waitress popped out of nowhere, startling the two, "Hello, I've been released for my lunch break, so Kuroo here will be your new waiter." The waitress beckons at the taller figure behind her to come closer and Kenma looks up to see the man from a few weeks ago.  The same man that caused Kenma to become viciously horny. The same man who made Kenma actually miss human interaction. The same man Hinata and himself had just been speaking about.

 _Kuroo, that's his name._  "Hi, I'm Kuroo and I'll be your waiter for the rest of the evening." His eyes had a flicker of recognition in them.  "Oh, hey! You're the employee at SuperGames right?"   _Crap, oh no, this is not good._  Not only was seeing him once too much, but seeing him again, _and_ him being their waiter. Kenma couldn't tell if Heaven or Hell were on his side. Most likely Hell.

"Y-yeah, that's me..."  Kenma twisted the tips of his hair between his fingers, nervously. Kenma looked up towards Hinata after he felt a bump underneath the table. Hinata's face was plastered with a huge smile. _Oh no, he's figured it out! What should I do? Hinata's going to tease me._ "Hah, what a coincidence this is! I'm Kuroo, like I said, uhhh,"  Kuroo scratched the back of his head, Kenma began to enjoy the others habit.  "Kenra, oh thats not it- OH it's Kenma!" He snapped his fingers and clapped his hands together in excitement. Kenma's faced dusted with an adorable pink shade.

Hinata kicked under the table again. "Oh, y-yeah it's Kenma, Kozume Kenma, and this here is my best friend Hinata, Hinata Shouyou."

"Nice to meet you Hinata," Kuroo said with a bright smile, not even the slightest bit fake and extended his hand out to Hinata. Hinata shook it with a firm hand, smiling truly as well. Why did this feel like he's introducing his boyfriend to a parent, because that's definitely not what's happening...

"Okay well, if you're ready I can take your orders." Kuroo said as he pulled out a pen and paper. Hinata ordered first, Kenma following, and after one last handsome smile thrown at Kenma, Kuroo took his leave.

"DUDE! That's the guy you were just mentioning right?! That's got to be him! I could see his piercings poking through his shirt Kenma."  Hinata was super excited to have just met him after just learning of his existence. "You guessed it, that's him. I had no idea he worked here though Hinata I swear."  Kenma figured that Hinata would assume he knew and dragged him here to see the cute mystery man.

"I believe you Kozume, you're too shy for that, just like a kitten!"  Hinata reached across the table and scratched behind Kenma's ear and said 'good kitty'. Kenma didn't mind it quite frankly. Hinata's scratches were always good. "You have to get his number Kenma, and no dilly dallying okay."  Kenma was for sure not ready for that! That was way too nerve racking.

Kuroo returned not thirty minutes later carrying Hinata's and his food. Kenma admired the pull of Kuroo's muscles on his arms while carrying the food tray. Great, now Kenma was horny again. How can he make it through the meal? They said their thanks to Kuroo and he, reluctantly, walked away. They began to eat and Kenma could just feel the eyes on him. He turned his head towards the bar and saw Kuroo eyeing him. He smiled a big, mischievous grin at Kenma. However, it was not in the least bit terrifying. Only in the way that it excited Kenma.

After Hinata and him finished their meals Kuroo came back to deliver the checks. Kenma opened his to see the receipt and he couldn't believe his sights. A phone number, without a doubt was Kuroo's written down. Kenma's heart began to race and his face became painted with a red tint.

"Kozume, are you all right?" All Kenma could manage was a gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE ! The length has finally increased and im so happy to be writing this fic ! please leave comments and kudos my loves ! see you next update <3


	4. GWAHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is sneaky

“You did what?!” Bokuto screeched into Kuroo’s face. Akaashi stood there wide eyed in disbelief. “Yeah, I wrote my number down on his receipt.” He declared like it was ‘no biggie’. “And…?” Akaashi obviously not in the mood for this conversation to be dragged out.

“And he got obviously flustered at the gesture, it was super cute to watch.” Bokuto reached his hand out and shook his with Kuroo’s. “I’m a proud father, right Akaashi, don’t you feel like a proud mother?” Akaashi sighed. “I’m not ‘mother’ Bokuto-san.” Kuroo and Bokuto laughed at Akaashi because he really was mom.

Kuroo stared down at his phone waiting, hoping it will beep. “Don’t feel down if he doesn't contact you,” Akaashi said, “it just means it wasn’t meant to be.” Akaashi’s words of wisdom were kind but Kuroo really wanted to get to know Kenma. He was exactly his type, small, adorable, easily flustered. Kuroo hasn’t been excited for someone in a long time.

“Okay well let's start the movie then.” Bokuto opened the disc player and put in the action movie they all agreed on. Kuroo moved onto his destined seat on the couch and put his feet on the coffee table and relaxed.

“I’ll make the popcorn, do you guys want snacks as well?” Both men vibrated with excitement and started to list off many types of snacks loudly. “Right, i’ll just bring what I find in Kuroo’s kitchen,” Akaashi left the room.

“Hey, i’m proud of you Kuroo, even if Kenma doesn't work out i'm still proud of you for taking the initiative to put yourself out there. You can’t be in post-breakup lonely forever.” Kuroo just grinned a friendly grin and threw Bokuto a thumbs up while his other hand rested on his phone in his hoodie pocket.

Akaashi came back with popcorn and all the snacks he found in Kuroo’s cabinets and the movie began.

~~

The movie started and finished and all the while Kuroo’s phone hadn’t beeped once. He was pretty disappointed. “You guys are staying the night right?” Kuroo asked the couple. He had a spare bedroom and neither of them like driving in the dark. “Yeah we are.” Akaashi offered. “Thank you for having us.” He said “Oh no, you know you’re alw-.”

BEEP BEEP

Kuroo has never acted that fast in his life. He reached for his phone off the couch, since he removed it from his hoodie pocket every 2 minutes to check, and looked at the notification from an unknown number.

“Is that Kenma, what does it say?” Akaashi said, actually interested. "Okay i’ll read it."

-from: unknown number: Hey its Kenma you make me go GWAHH!!

Kuroo’s face twisted in confusion. “Gwahh?”

“Gwahh…?” Bokuto and Akaashi repeated.

BEEP BEEP

“He sent another message.”

-unknown number: im sorry that was my friend Hinata, he sent the message without my consent. Not that I didnt want to say hi though

“What do I say?” Kuroo was starting to sweat. “Say you want his sweet ass.” Bokuto winked at Kuroo. “No Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san tell him it was really nice to meet him and you wish to get to know him.” Akaashi sure was as wise as an owl.

-sent by you: its okay! It was really nice meeting you and I would like to get to know you if you're cool with that

Kuroo sent it and Bokuto handed him a congratulatory beer. “Drink it,” Bokuto demanded. Kuroo compiled and waited for a reply.

-from: unknown number: okay, yeah I would love that

Kenma and Kuroo texted for the rest of the night and Akaashi and Bokuto listened to Kuroo’s excited noises through the thin walls all night long.

 


	5. Red suits you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is worse than a kid in the grocery store

Kuroo and Kenma had been non-stop texting for the following week. The conversation never ceasing interest.

Wake up, and there's a text. Eat breakfast, go to lunch, go to work, go shopping. There is always a text. Kenma has no clue how he is able to keep this long of a conversation going.

His texts with Hinata and his distant friend Lev always last 10 minutes at the fullest. Kenma doesn't know if it's his doing or if its Kuroo's amazing conversationalist skills, well no matter what it's from Kenma is enjoying it.

Every time he hears the beep of his phone he gets butterflies. Which has become every second of every day since they text so often. Kuroo is always asking Kenma new questions and Kenma asking some in response. They have been getting along quite well.

Kenma has not seen any red flags to be wary of. Kuroo just seems like a respectful, excitable, and genuine nice guy. He is so far a great friend, if he could even call Kuroo that since all they've done is text.

No matter, Kuroo is nice and Kenma would love to have him in his life. Maybe even as someone more than a friend, but of course, just being friends is amazing as well.

Kenma began to go about his day, getting dressed, eating, playing some video games. He had plans to go out to lunch with Hinata and then go to the mall to see the new games that have come out but Hinata texted him this morning explaining that he was sick. Kenma was going to be a good friend and bring Hinata some food over because he was pretty damn sure Kageyama can't cook and he probably won't think to go to the store for Hinata.

Kageyama isn't a bad boyfriend, Kenma knows this, he is just a bit...well, he's a bit airheaded. He is pretty oblivious, but Hinata thinks it's cute so it's not a problem for their relationship.

Kenma put his hoodie on and reached for his door handle when he got a text.

-from: Kuroo: KENMA what are you doing today ? I have the day off and I wanna do sumptin and I wanna see you bc I havent since the restaurant ):

Kenma felt the butterflies again.

-sent by you: I have to go shopping for a sick friend and then I was going to go to the games store to pick up my paycheck.

Kenma was excited to see if Kuroo wanted to hang out for sure. However, Kenma was extremely nervous because, he may keep a conversation going in a text message but face to face was a whole new concept.

-from: Kuroo: OKAY send me your address and I'll pick you up and drive you to the store andd we can shop for ur friend togther and then go to game store and idk go eat or sumptin

Kenma sighed and sent Kuroo his apartment address. Well if he was going to find out if Kuroo was a kidnapper and a serial killer, today is the day.

 

~~

 

Kenma opened his door after he heard the knock.

"Kenma! Hi, are you ready to go?" Kuroo looked really excited and wait, was his face tinted red?

"Yeah I'm ready. After I get the stuff for my friend we will need to drop it off at his house, is that okay?" Kuroo grinned, "yeah that's no problem, as long as we get to hang out!"

Kenma felt his face turn beat red. He looked down at their feet and turned around to shut and lock his door. Kuroo and Kenma walked down the hallway towards the apartments' parking lot.

"My car is the red one." Kuroo pointed to an older car that was pretty nice. Kenma doesn't know anything about cars so he couldn't even begin to guess.

"Kuroo," Kenma said and Kuroo turned around, face painted with a blush, "red suits you."

Kuroo's already visible blush turned into an even darker shade. Kenma had no idea why though.

"Thanks Kenma, it was given to me by my grandpa when he became too old to drive." Kenma thought that was sweet.

They got into the car and Kenma navigated Kuroo to the nearest grocery store.

The beginning of the car ride was filled with small banter and then silence, then Kuroo asking Kenma another question, followed by an answer and then silence. The silence wasn't just Kenma's fault. Kuroo got quiet as well.

Kenma wouldn't describe this silence as awkward but more of familiarity. Kuroo felt that as well.

When they arrived Kuroo found a sweet parking spot right in front. "I'm very surprised that your driving skills are that good Kuroo." Kenma said as they got out of the car and shut the doors.

"What do you mean Kenma, expected to be killed five minutes down the road?" Kuroo asked with a hand on his hip and a wide, devious grin plastered on his face, sarcasm in his words.

Kenma stuck his tongue out and dashed inside the store. "Honestly Kenma, im offended!" Kuroo yelled after him and went into the store as well.

Kuroo ran into a small figure he didn't see when he walked into the store. "Umph, oh Kuroo." Kenma was just standing in the middle and not doing anything.

"Uh, Kenma, what are you standing here for," Kuroo ducked down to Kenma's height and whispered "are you lost?" Their faces were millimeters apart. Kenma could feel Kuroo's warm breath. He gulped and spoke. "No, I'm not lost, aren't you funny HA HA," Kuroo looked amused. "I'm deciding if I want a basket or a cart."

"My goodness Kenma, how will you ever make a decision?" Kuroo reached behind Kenma and grabbed a cart, having the desire to pick Kenma up and place him in the cart he was so damn petite and cute.

Kenma reached for the handle of the cart, ready to push and start shopping but Kuroo swiped his hands away. Kenma gave him a discerning look.

"Not today my Kenma, I'm pushing it, you even said I'm a good driver." There it was again, his stupid grin that made Kenma's knees weak.

Kenma huffed and decided arguing wasn't his forte. "Okay, but if you run into me even once, prepare to be punished."

Kuroo gasped dramatically. "Oh my, am I going to get spanked?!" Kenma was thankful that he was walking in front of Kuroo so he didn't have to see the awfully red blush he was rocking.

They made their way to the produce isle, Kenma explaining on the way that Hinata was sick and his idiot boyfriend can't do anything to help he's so inept. Kuroo found that really funny and hoped he could meet this idiot soon.

Kenma assured him when they drop it off then he will. They continued to shop for ingrediants.

"Kenma do you need this?" Kenma turned from inspecting the onions and saw Kuroo holding a piece of ginger shaped like a penis.  Kuroo was obviously trying not to burst into tears of joy at how funny he thought it was. All Kenma had to say was that he's an idiot and Kuroo busted out laughing.  

Kenma moved over to the carrots and began to inspect those when a peach shaped like someone's behind came slowing descending from the sky. Kenma looked up to see Kuroo standing behind him, very close in fact he could feel his body heat on his back, lowering the peach in front of Kenma's face, biting his lip. Most likely to stop from laughing.

Kuroo again, bad at holding in laughter, exploded with it, blowing air all over Kenma's head, disheveling his hair. Kenma, who is pretty small, perfectly elbowed Kuroo in the gut and when he tumbled backward Kenma put the carrots in the cart and said "You going to come push this?" and walked off.

Even though he knew Kuroo was in pain he could feel the eyes on his ass. _Score_ , Kenma thought, slightly smiling.

Kuroo and Kenma finished shopping, Kenma making sure Kuroo behaved for the remainder of the trip so he wasn't embarrassed. They walked out to the car and Kuroo told Kenma to wait in the car, and that he would put the groceries in the back.

Kenma thought that was sweet of him and complied.

When Kuroo got back into the car and buckled himself, Kenma gave him directions to Hinata's and Kageyama's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo's car would be a red 1967 firebird


	6. Soft Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorRY for late update guuysss !! I had an empty space I didnt know where to lead this chapter but please enjoy.

The thing about Kageyama and Hinata's apartment was that it wasn't, per say, clean. The moment Kuroo and Kenma stepped foot in their house you could already tell the couple did not think housework was a serious issue.

Plates, bowls and cups flooded the kitchen counters, papers and magazines were thrown all over the floors. Coats and scarves were thrown about. In general, no actual clean spot in the entire place.

Kuroo could not imagine living in this dump. He was overall a pretty tidy guy. I mean maybe he didn't do his dishes everyday or his laundry as often as he should, but he wasn't a slob. His bathroom was always guest ready, just in case a _friend_ came over but most of all his grandpa's car had to stay the cleanest. he cared for that car exceptionally so.

From the small amount of what Kuroo saw when Kenma opened the door to his apartment when he came to pick him up, it was tidy. He didn't get too much of a glance though, that will have to change. That was a good sign to Kuroo, it's not that it matters so much but he wants his friends to be able to take care of themselves. He is a bit of a worry rat.

 Kuroo was really happy with how their day has gone about, in all honesty he was a little nervous to see Kenma in person again. They had only been texting and Kuroo expected a bit of the 'new friend awkwardness' but there was none. It was as if Kenma and him had been best friend for decades.

He feels completely comfortable around Kenma and hopes the other feels so as well. He just couldn't wait to meet this idiot Kageyama and then take Kenma out to lunch.

When Kuroo and Kenma arrived and Kenma pulled out a key, Kuroo was confused. Kenma assured him that it was just for emergencies.

Kenma put the key back in his pocket and lead Kuroo through the mess and entered the kitchen. "Hinata im here, im going to make you some soup!" Kenma yelled out to no direction in particular. Kenma pointed to a clean are of the countertop and said "set the groceries there please."

Kuroo did and then offered to help Kenma but Kenma assured him he works faster alone and Kuroo stepped off to the side and watched.

Kuroo didn't take Kenma as someone who could cook. Kenma seemed to be a person who had to be dependent on someone else. But then again, maybe Kuroo didn't know as much as he thinks about Kenma.

Kenma grabbed some knives, cutting boards, bowls and everything you could possibly need from the kitchen. He knew every nook and cranny of the couples kitchen. Kuroo figured he must be over all the time.

Kuroo watched as Kenma began to chop vegetables and shake spices and stir and pour and do a lot of cooking. Kuroo was only good at meats, he could cook any meat in any way. He loves meat, he works out pretty much every day and has to keep a balanced diet.

"Hey, where are they?" Kuroo looked around but no one was in the house it seemed.  

"Hinata is probably in bed and Kageyama is probably on the computer watching volleyball videos."

Volleyball? Kuroo doesnt remember Kenma mentioning him being interested in volleyball.

"Why isn't Kageyama taking care of Hinata?" Kuroo didn't understand why Kenma had to come all the way here to care for Hinata like this.

"Kageyama can't cook and doesn't know how to care for an ill person and Hinata is too sweet to ask Kageyama to help him out, he just insists he's fine and Kageyama believes him." Kenma's soup was coming along nicely from what Kuroo could see.

"Oh." Kuroo scratched the back of his neck. "Kenma, where's the bathroom?"

"Oh down the hall and it's the first on the right." Kenma pointed and Kuroo maneuvered around the mess to the bathroom.

When he opened the door he was surprised to see that it was actually pretty clean. He starred at himself in the mirror and checked his hair and teeth. He smelt his pits, they still smelt good. Kuroo wanted to impress Kenma. He really didn't want to lose him.

Kuroo thought about how it surprised him at how much of a cook Kenma was. It looked good too, but the food wasn't for him. Where was Kageyama? Watching volleyball? But the living room was empty, do they have an office? _I hope I don't run into him when I'm not with Kenma, talk about awkward._

Kuroo moved over to the toilet, unzipped and went. He felt so weird in this foreign bathroom, he felt like he was violating. These were Kenma's friends, not his own. Well he does know Hinata somewhat. He really just knows him from the times he saw Kenma in person before today.

Kuroo finished his business, shook, zipped, and washed his hands. That felt better, Kuroo didn't realize how bad he needed to go.

He opened the door to see, he's guessing, Kageyama walk out of the room across the bathroom.

Kageyama went wide eyed and Kuroo thrusted his hand out towards Kageyama, "Uh-hi i'm Kuroo."

Kageyama starred down at Kuroo's hand, not moving.

"He's a friend of mine Kageyama, he's cool." Kenma came around the corner into the hallway.

"Kuroo," Kageyama repeated. His eye went wide again but this time of familiarity. "Kuroo, yeah Kuroo."

Kageyama leaned to the side to look Kenma directly in the eye and give him an intentionally unnoticeable, but noticeable thumbs up.

Kuroo must have turned a light shade of red. Did Kenma tell Kageyama something about him? He totally just gave Kenma a thumbs up.

Kageyama grabbed Kuroo's hand a shook it firmly, "Hi Kuroo, i'm Kageyama, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Y-you too," Kuroo was sweating. This was all too confusing.

"I gave the soup to Hinata, Kageyama, so Kuroo and I are going to leave, I bought some medicine and left it in the kitchen, please give some to Hinata after he eats."

Kageyama nodded, Kuroo hoped he would give Hinata the medicine for sure. He didn't know if he actually would from what Kenma has said.

"C'mon Kuroo lets go." Kenma grabbed Kuroo's hand lightly and dragged him out of the apartment and down to the car.

"Someone's in a rush." Kuroo teased.

"That was extremely awkward." Kenma slid into the passenger seat as Kuroo unlocked car.

"Yeah, that Kageyama guy sure was weird," Kuroo whistled a playful whistle.

"He's a nice guy, just stupid." Kuroo chuckled at that and then discussed where they should go for dinner since it was getting late.

_~~_

Kuroo and Kenma decided on a small noodle shop to eat at. The place was secluded and surrounded by trees that’s danced in the spring breeze. Kuroo chuckled at himself because it felt like he was in an anime.

He really wished he could consider this dinner and really this whole day as his and Kenma’s first date. Kuroo really liked Kenma, even thigh before today they were only text buddies. But Kuroo still developed feelings for Kenma through the tips of his fingers.

If Kenma felt the same way then Kuroo would feel renewed again. He truly wants to be close to Kenma and not only in a romantic or a sexual way.

It was quiet as they sat in the noodle shop. Kenma’s face was dusted pink and Kuroo couldn’t help the wide grin blossoming on his face.

He really enjoyed how flustered Kenma could get. He imagined, on occasion, how he must be in bed. Kenma’s little mewls and gasps and his soft pink face.

Kuroo took a sip of water and Kenma sneezed, and Kuroo choked on his drink. That had to be the cutest sneeze he had ever seen in his life.

“Oh God, Kuroo, are you okay !?” Kenma stood up, now a deeper red in his face, and placed his left hand on Kuroo’s chest and the other on his back protectively.

Kuroo was coughing and Kenma started to freak out. Kuroo wanted to tell him that it was only the water going down the wrong pipe and that he would he alright in a minute but he couldn’t speak.

It made Kuroo blush. He never expected Kenma to worry so much about something so small.

“I-im,” cough, “oh-,” cough, “okay,” cough, cough. Kenma lifted his hands and sat back down, Kuroo noticed he was slightly sweating.

“You really scared me, Kuroo.” Kuroo turned crimson red and wide eyed. Then Kenma bursted out in laughter, the most Kuroo had ever heard come from Kenma.

He wondered if he was special for hearing this, it was a gift.

“Why are you laughing?” Kuroo began to laugh as well. Kenma was face first into the table, shoulders shaking from laughter and joy.

"B-be-because, i'm _really_ happy you're okay." Kenma's laugh faded but he still had a wide smile plastered on his face.

Kuroo's heart skipped a beat, he really wanted to tell Kenma that he looks adorable and he was starting to want to tell Kenma he likes him. However, it's only been a week and one day that they've known each other, but Kuroo really does like him. He liked him the second he saw his adorable nervousness at the game store.

Kuroo really shouldn't say anything. He really shouldn't tell Kenma right now that he thinks he's cute and would love to take him out.

Kenma looked up at him in confusion at how quiet he was. Kuroo wanted to be smooth right now. He was probably going to confess to Kenma, might as well go all out.

"Hey Kenma" Kuroo scratched the back of his head, "are you fire, because I want s'more."

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, even more confused. He must not know Kuroo was being serious.

"Kenma, I-I like you. I know it's only been a short while but I really do like you."

"Wait so that pick-up line was for real?" Kenma tried to hold in a giggle. "Y-yeah it was," Kuroo bursted out laughing. They laughed really hard for some time almost hurting themselves before Kenma could speak again.

Kenma looked up, red as the devil himself "Of course I like you to Kuroo..."

Kuroo bended over the small table and kissed Kenma. Catching Kenma's huff of air in his mouth. He tasted like lemon. Kuroo's heart raced. Kenma reached his hand up to kuroo's face and Kuroo shuddered under his warm, soft hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again sorry for the late update but since its late I will probably add another chap very soon this week


	7. Kiss

Warm, he suddenly felt so warm. He wanted more, he lifted his hid so the others cheek. Hot, he felt so hot, he wanted more, he grabbed the other's shoulders for a better grasp.

Kenma and Kuroo were kissing, in a very awkward position. Kenma felt bad and broke their kiss. Kuroo hovered there for a moment and looked Kenma in the eyes before sitting back down.

Good thing they were the only customers besides an old couple in the back not paying attention to them. The kiss was amazing. Kenma knew his face was bright red. He touched his lips feeling Kuroo’s on them.

He heard Kuroo sigh and looked up. He was grinning a mischievous grin. Kuroo lifted his hand to the back of his head. _His nervous habit_ , _adorable_.

“That wasn’t too sudden was it?” Kuroo asked.

Realistically it was, but Kenma really liked him. He didn't care that he only knew him for two weeks and a few days. He wanted him, and now that he knew Kuroo wanted him, he didn't want to wait any longer. However, he knew he shouldn't rush things unless Kuroo felt the same.

“If it wasn't for you, then it wasn't for me.” A blushed creeped up Kenma's face as he said it. He suddenly began to fidget, he felt over social. He hadn’t been this social in a very long time, was he shaking?

_Shit it's wearing off._

“Kenma, Kenma can you hear me?” Kuroo was panicking. “Are you okay?” Kuroo bolted up from his chair and Kenma ran off to the bathroom.

 _Thank God,_ it was a single bathroom. Kenma sat on the floor shaking. _This wasnt supposed to happen, i've been good_ , _been doing better._ His mind raced, a headache developing.

He didn't know it but he was crying, viciously. His tears were soaking his hand which covered his face. Kenma thought he heard faint noises of knocking and his name being called. All Kenma could fully comprehend was his heartbeat and his own gasps of air.

His body was on fire, he clenched at his clothes, soaked in sweat. His breathing was out of control.

 _Was the door handle jiggling?_ Kenma whipped his head to face the door and then, black.

“Kenma, Kenma!” Kenma slightly heard Kuroo yelling as he blacked out.

 

~~

 

Soft. Kenma was really comfortable. He moved his hands around to feel, he was in a bed, but not his own?

He peaked one eye open to see Hinata sleeping beside him and Kageyama sitting on a chair at the end of the bed, spinning a volleyball in his hands.

“K-Kageyama…” His voice was ragged.

“It's okay, Kenma. You had an anxiety attack while out with Kuroo.” Kageyama’s voice was laced with subtle hints of worry.

Kenma thought he was getting better, his therapist told him so. How come he had an attack, and with Kuroo of all people. He can’t remember how it could’ve been triggered.

Kenma realized he was sweating. He had a blistering headache and his eye was twitching slightly.

It had been so long since his last one. Kenma thought about Kuroo. _What does he think of me now? He's probably weirded out._ Kenma started to cry.

Kageyama shifted in his chair. Kenma knows he doesn't know what to do in situations like this, however Kenma doesn't mind, he knows Kageyama silently supports him.

Kenma wished Hinata was awake, he was his best friend, and his rock. Hinata always knows how to comfort Kenma.

“I-I left Hinata’s DS on the end table for you…”

Kenma reached over to receive the console. He checked to see what game was inserted and was pleasantly surprised to see Animal Crossing.

Kenma spent the next two hours playing.

 

~~

 

Hinata shifted and groaned tiredly. Kenma put the game down and waited for Hinata to hit full consciousness.

“Kenma?” Hinata’s eyes were still closed. He opened one and peaked to see if the other was still there. “KENMA!” Hinata jumped onto him and hugged him with full force.

H-Hinata!” Kenma never realised how heavy Hinata is despite his small body. Hinata kissed Kenma on the forehead and whispered “you are fine, I love you and you’re fine.”

Kenma started to cry again and Hinata just held him, petting Kenma’s head. They stayed like this for a while.

“Hinata?” Kenma had a very shaky voice.

“Yes Kozume?” Hinata replied.

“How did I get here, I know it was by Kuroo but what happened?” Hinata sighed

“Well, I was feeling better and I was up and about when I heard a heavy, firm knock on the door.” Kenma snuggled into Hinata’s warmth like it was story time. However, Hinata’s warmth greatly differs from Kuroo’s.

“So I look through the peephole and see Kuroo holding you bridal style, passed out. I yelled for Kageyama as I opened the door.” Kenma digested the information.

“I let Kuroo in and Kageyama took you from his arms and carried you into our bed and I told Kuroo to sit down and made him tell me everything.”

“What did he say?” Kenma was very eager to learn.

“He said you guys were having a good time at dinner and then he confessed to you and kissed you and then you looked pale and ran off to the bathroom.” Kenma remembered this part.

“He said he tried to call to you from outside the door but he just heard you frying. He thought you were hurt so he tried to get in and then the crying stopped and he broke the door handle and found you passed out on the floor.”

 _So that's what I remember._ Kenma was now able to piece in what was missing.

“How come he took me here and not to my house, or his?” Kenma asked

“He told me that he figured you were in the best hands with us, and he didn't want to scare you by taking you straight to his or leaving you at your own, he didn't want to lose your trust.”

Kenma understood and he appreciated it.

“You were brought here because he felt we would take great care of you, smart man Kozume.” Hinata winked at Kenma.

“Yeah…” Kenma sighed in relief, he was glad Kuroo brought him to Hinata.

Hinata giggled, “yeah then I crawled into bed with you and was your big spoon.”

They both laughed and it made Kenma feel really good.

Kageyama walked in. Even though Kenma was laying on Hinata’s chest and Hinata was stroking his hair, Kageyama never minded. He was well aware of their close friendship and respected the large amount of platonic love the two shared for each other.

Hinata was without a doubt in love with Kageyama. Plus Kenma wasn’t really Hinata’s type and vise versa.

Kageyama moved over to where Hinata held Kenma in his arms and kissed him on the forehead.

“I'm going to the gym i’ll see you both later.” They exchanges ‘I love you’s’ and he left, giving the two space.

Kenma started to cry, “do you think I messed everything up with Kuroo?” Hinata wiped his tears away. “Not even the slightest bit.”

Hinata gave Kenma the warmest smile that reminded him of sunshine and held him until they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO I LIED, it actually took me way too long to write this and I didn't post another chp that week woopsies !! but I wrote this one WAY too long so its split into two and the other one will be released soon, and this time I REALLY mean soon

**Author's Note:**

> i still have yet to decide when new chaps will be released as I will become very busy soon. comments and kudos GREATLY appreciated ! okay i will leave you now ! Kuroo getting heated in the next chap to come, STAY TUNED <3


End file.
